


we're gonna be okay.

by Magnus (Magnus_Rushesin)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: theres some. talk of ptsd i geuss. so be careful, this is uhhh me coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Rushesin/pseuds/Magnus
Summary: davenport wakes up early, and lets the morning take wash over him. mavis is worried about her family.





	we're gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> im a sad person generally speaking and this is how i cope sometimes so. yknow. here you go.

Davenport woke with a start, his breaths quick and panicked as he sat up. He looked around for a moment, attempting to orient himself, but he snapped back into reality when he heard Mavis shifting next to him. He let out a sigh. He was at home, in his bed. Merle and John and Mookie and Mavis were sleeping soundly, a pile of limbs tangled together. Early morning sun filtered through the windows, it couldn’t have been later than seven in the morning.

Davenport smiled fondly and untangled himself as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb his sleeping family. He quietly walked to the kitchen, fixing himself a mug of tea before walking out onto the porch. He stood silently, leaning against the porch railing, looking out onto the ocean, allowing the sound of morning to fill his mind. Seagulls cried out in the distance, and gentle waves rolled onto sandy shores. He took a deep breath in and let cool, salty air fill his lungs, reattaching himself to reality.

The serene morning peace is broken when the door slams and Davenport jumps, almost dropping his tea. He turns around and sees Mavis, her tired eyes looking at him worriedly.

“Hey, kiddo. Sorry, I didn’t mean to, uh, to wake you,” he said.

“It’s okay,” she said. She hesitated for a moment. “Are you okay, Dav?” she said after a moment.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay. What makes you ask?” he said, only slightly lying.

“It’s just, you don’t sleep very well,” she said. “Dad doesn’t sleep very good sometimes, he says it’s cause he’s got too much stuff to do, and I know that just means that something’s wrong and he doesn’t want us to worry. He gets up in the middle of the night, when you’re not here, and he just sits there, like he’s waiting for something.” She pauses for a second. “John doesn’t sleep very good either, I don’t think. I hear him yelling sometimes, like he’s afraid of something. Are you afraid of something?” 

Davenport rubbed his eyes tiredly, choosing his words carefully. “For, for a very long time, we had a lot to be afraid of. Your dad, he’s been through a lot. We, we all have. We’ve been through things you don’t forget very easily.” He paused. “Sometimes, there are nightmares. And other times, you’re just worried. Afraid, for no real reason, worried about something you can’t explain. Do you, do you know what I’m saying?” Mavis nodded.

“I get bad dreams sometimes,” she said. “About the day the hunger attacked us. It’s dark, and everyone is screaming and I’m alone, and I don’t know what to do.” Tears brimmed her eyes as she spoke. Davenport looked at her sympathetically, putting down his tea and pulling her into a hug.

“The important thing, the thing we all have to remember is,” he said, “is that it’s over now. And the dreams aren’t real, because it’s over, and what’s real is this house and the ocean and our family. And it’s important to know that no matter what, it’s gonna be okay. Because we have people that love us and people that want to help us be okay, and that even when you’re afraid they love you and they will always be here. Okay?” Mavis nods.  “It’s okay, kid. We’re gonna be just fine.” And he let out a deep breath and focused on Mavis in his arms and listened to the noise of the morning around them, and he really believed it.


End file.
